¿Cómo imaginar?
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: A veces, sólo por aburrimiento me pongo a pensar cómo sería todo si te hubieses ido... me asusta lo que imagino.  SasuNaru, Semi AU, one-shot.


_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "**_**¿Cómo imaginar?**_**"**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_.

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, oneshot, semi AU y... ridículamente fluffy XD

∞ **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **¿**_**CóMo ImAgInAr**_**?** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**E**n algunas ocasiones Naruto Uzumaki solía despertar a mitad de la noche, sin razón aparente.

Sin embargo sólo bastaban algunos momentos de concentración, mirando hacia la nada en la oscuridad, para que Naruto pudiese encontrar aquello que, literalmente, le robaba el sueño.

En esos instantes en donde sus ojos se adaptaban a la falta de luz y su mente se aclaraba, eran cuando repentinamente sentía una indudable nostalgia que lo invadía. Con apenas rastros de iluminación lunar colándose por las cortinas entreabiertas de la ventana, Naruto entonces se removía en su cama lo suficiente como para girar hacia donde se encontraba la mesita de cama más cercana a él. Allí, como cada noche, se encontraban dos pares de protectores de la aldea, uno, el que le pertenecía, tenía la tela de un color café y la extensión de las cintas eran mucho mayores que las de su compañero, el otro protector cuyo color era azul y donde con el tenue brillo lunar, se distinguía un rasguñó en su superficie metálica, atravesando el símbolo de la aldea.

Era la banda de Sasuke... aquella a la cual él mismo le había hecho aquella marca que la estropeaba y que le recordaba también, el enfrentamiento que la hubo provocado. Aquella batalla que libró en el Valle del Fin contra Sasuke, era sin lugar a dudas uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos y que siempre le provocaba cierta melancolía cuando lo rememoraba. Nostalgia que ya se hacía presente al tiempo en que extendía su mano de entre las sanabas y alargaba su brazo, hasta que uno de sus dedos rozó apenas la fría superficie del metal, justo donde el rayón se extendía. Sin embargo Naruto se sobresaltó -alejando así su mano de la bandana- cuando sintió la presión de un brazo alrededor de su estomago y escuchó una voz profunda susurrar directo en su oído.

- ¿Problemas para dormir... de nuevo?

Una enorme sonrisa se instauró en los labios de Naruto y se giró, aun con su cuerpo apresado apenas por aquel brazo que presionó su agarre cuando el rubio quedó de frente a su compañero de cama, sonriéndole entre la oscuridad.

- Algo así -respondió apenas- No es importante'ttebayo.

Aun somnoliento, con la calidez confortable de la cama y el deseo de volver a dormir, Sasuke Uchiha pudo darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Principalmente porque aquella no era la primera vez que notaba que Naruto despertaba para durar largo tiempo antes de volver a dejarse llevar por el sueño. Anteriormente no había prestado demasiada atención a ello pero en esta ocasión, definitivamente se daba cuenta ya de que algo se encontraba fuera de lugar.

- ¿Insomnio? -cuestionó él, arqueando una de sus cejas-.

- Algo así -volvió a responder el rubio, aunque tuvo que ahogar una queja cuando la mano que descansaba sobre su espalda repentinamente pellizcó su piel- De acuerdo -suspiró casi revirando los ojos- Es una tontería.

- Viviendo contigo las tonterías pasan a diario.

Está vez fue Uchiha quien se ganó un pellizco por el comentario, pero pese a ello una sonrisa ladina se hizo presente en sus labios.

- Ja ja, tan gracioso.

- Bien, si me dices qué te pasa puedo dejar las bromas de lado.

Naruto lo pensó unos momentos, meditando seriamente lo que pensaba decir para expresar aquel lío que era sus pensamientos, pero al final, terminó optando por lo más fácil que cruzó por su mente.

- Alguna vez... ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado qué hubiera pasado si te hubieses ido con Orochimaru?

El moreno no dio ninguna respuesta inmediata, por lo que Naruto prosiguió.

- Yo sí... lo he pensado en algunas ocasiones.

Sasuke finalmente soltó algo muy semejante a un suspiro y seguidamente chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Por eso no duermes?

Uzumaki asintió sabiendo que aun en medio de la más profunda oscuridad, Sasuke era capaz de ver cualquiera de sus movimientos.

- Fingiré que no me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho antes... ¿Te preocupa que me vaya?

Esa pregunta habría sonado lógica si Sasuke la hubiese formulado algunas semanas o incluso hasta meses después de que pelearon, cuando había querido marcharse de la aldea para ir en busca de aquel poder que Orochimaru le prometía. Ahora, años después de una _apacible_ -dentro de todo lo que se podía- vida casi mayoritariamente juntos, parecía completamente absurdo que cuestionara sobre la posibilidad de marcharse.

Que Naruto ahora pareciese inquietado aparentemente creyendo que pudiese irse, era algo que como mínimo, desconcertaba completamente al moreno, haciéndole creer que quizás había dicho o hecho algo que despertara aquella intriga en el rubio, porque siendo francos, uno nunca sabía qué tipo de maquinaciones sucedían en aquella cabeza rubia atolondrada.

- No... no, sólo... a veces me pongo a pensar en eso y no puedo quitármelo después de la mente.

- Eso se nota -dijo de manera resignada- Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes.

- Era una estupidez.

- Y tenías razón, _es_ una estupidez ¿Por qué demonios te pones a imaginar que me haya ido?

- ¿Qué quieres? Soy masoquista.

Sasuke bufó ante aquella respuesta, pero Naruto sonrió, pues Sakura siempre decía precisamente, que Naruto era un masoquista que disfrutaba demasiado que lo tratasen mal, de allí que llevase una relación tan solida con el moreno. Desde luego, la pelirrosa obviamente prefería ignorar que cuando ella era niña, había sido igual o peor que Uzumaki, en sus deseos de obtener un poco de atención por parte de Sasuke y que sin duda alguna, se habría muerto de gusto por haber sido la "elegida" por él. Pero bueno, eso era cosa del pasado y ahora ella se encontraba con Rock Lee -para el aun asombro de muchos- y no podía quejarse, pues realmente Lee era un novio mucho más atento e ideal de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado.

Durante algunos momentos el ojinegro no pronunció palabra alguna, dejando que su mano distraídamente acariciara la espalda de Naruto, en un gesto casi tierno poco común en él, pero que delataba que se hallaba más concentrado en otras cosas. Y finalmente, una sonrisa fue deslizándose en sus labios poco a poco, hasta que formó una mueca burlesca.

- Si yo me hubiese ido serías un debilucho.

Naruto respingó al instante al escuchar esas palabras, frunciendo automáticamente el ceño.

- ¡Yo no sería un debilucho, Sasuke-teme!

- Claro que lo serías -respondió socarronamente- Estoy seguro de que te la habrías pasado lloriqueando todo el tiempo y planeando formas de encontrarme o traerme de regreso, en lugar de ponerte entrenar decentemente.

- ¡No te lo tengas tan creído, bastardo!

Absolutamente ofendido, el blondo se libró del cálido e intimo abrazo en el que estaba y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama con total inconformidad, dejando que en sus ojos se trasluciera la molestia que en esos momentos sentía.

- Yo sería un shinobi genial, es más ¡Te habría traído a Konoha después de una semana de que te largaras!

Cualquier persona normal se molestaría de ser despertada a mitad de la noche por su pareja, para después ponerse a discutir tonterías... pero Sasuke no entraba precisamente en la medida de persona normal, así que con todo el gusto del mundo él también se sentó en la cama, encontrando todo eso extraña y retorcidamente entretenido.

- Sigue soñando, Naruto, habrías tardado años... eso si realmente lo conseguías -le respondió él, bastante dispuesto no sólo a hacerlo enojar, sino además también ganar en aquella ridícula discusión, sólo por el simple placer de hacerlo-.

- ¡Claro que iba a conseguirlo, dattebayo! Y además de romperte los brazos y las piernas, te habría roto la cara por idiota.

- No, Naruto, así no va la historia -replicó arrogantemente- Lo cierto es que tú nunca me habrías podido traer de regreso, serías un debilucho y yo habría pasado mi tiempo haciéndome increíblemente más fuerte que tú.

- ¿Con Orochimaru? -replicó, enarcando una ceja para después hacer una mueca de repulsión- ¡De pensarlo me da escalofríos!

- Lo habría matado -rezongó el pelinegro, no demasiado feliz tampoco con el recuerdo de aquel... individuo, por llamarlo de alguna manera-.

- Sí, te creo -dijo casi anonadado, aunque sacudiendo después la cabeza- Pero te olvidas que yo de todas formas me habría ido a entrenar con ero-sennin ¡Así que sería un ninja poderoso!

- Lo dudo -volvió a decir con seguridad, mostrando esa sonrisa presumida suya que a más de una persona desagradaba- Estarías más ocupado pensando en mí que no serías capaz de aprovechar tu potencial. Ya me lo imagino, dobe, todo el tiempo sería un: "Sasuke ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Oh, Sasuke, vuelve!" -y seguidamente se rió maliciosamente de su imitación de Uzumaki-.

Secretamente Naruto se sentía ofendido, porque aunque sabía que el moreno sólo estaba diciendo todo eso para hacerlo enojar, aun así, el mismo Naruto había llegado a pensar que precisamente esas serían algunas de sus reacciones -secretas- ante la partida de Sasuke, si hipotéticamente, hubiese pasado.

- También pensaría en Sakura-chan -dijo, cruzándose de brazos lo más indignadamente que podía- Ella me habría seguido gustando ¡Sobre todo con lo guapa que se ha puesto! Es mucho más bonita que cuando éramos niños.

El ojo derecho de Sasuke se entrecerró ante aquel comentario y luchó porque una de sus cejas no temblara. Era bastante estúpido en realidad, porque cuando niños, a Naruto le gustaba Sakura pero a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke y a él... ah, qué diablos, ya no tenía caso negárselo a esa altura se su vida; a él le gustaba el idiota de Naruto. Así que había sido realmente fastidioso tener a Sakura encima idolatrándolo mientras que a su vez, Naruto estaba embobado por Haruno, mientras que él -pobre y estresado Sasuke- tuvo que soportar la situación, sin dejar de pensar que el rubio tarado tenía un gusto terrible... menos mal que se había dado cuenta de su craso error y comenzado a mirarlo poco a poco de la misma manera en la precisamente, Sasuke lo veía a él.

Y quizás era un estúpido exagerado celoso... pero ¿A quien carajo le agrada que la persona de la que se está enamorado diga que la chica que le gustaba se ha puesto más bonita?

- Sakura seguiría enamorada de mí -dijo con el tono más neutral y hasta inexpresivo que tenía- Así que tus oportunidades con ella no existirían.

Naruto frunció el ceño con aire rencoroso, porque, maldita sea, esa era otra de las cosas que había llegado a imaginar.

- Bueno, seguro y habría a más personas a las que yo podría gustarles -rebatió herido, dejando que esa mueca cómica que ponía cuando estaba infantilmente molesto apareciese en su rostro- A lo mejor Gaara.

Ahora sí la ceja izquierda de Sasuke tembló.

- A Gaara lo habrían encerrado por sádico y demente.

- ¡No es cierto! -gritó, ofendido por su amigo- Gaara habría seguido siendo igual de genial.

- Jamás habría controlado a Shukaku, es más, estoy seguro de que Akatsuki se lo habría quitado.

- ¿Y eso qué? De todas formas sería Kazekage, todos lo respetarían y sería mi mejor amigo.

- Tú mejor amigo siempre he sido yo, dobe -y segundos después se arrepintió de tan espontanea frase, dicha precisamente porque se estaba dejando llevar por aquella ridícula conversación-.

- Sí, pero dónde dice que no puedo tener más de un mejor amigo, además tú te fuiste.

- No habrías dejado de creer que soy tu mejor amigo y que nadie más podría ocupar ese lugar -aunque siendo francos, Sasuke ya no sabía si aquello estaba diciendo para dejárselo en claro a Naruto o a sí mismo-.

- Sí, pero... pero...

Repentinamente, Naruto se había quedado sin respuesta alguna porque, para variar, su amante había vuelto a dar en el clavo.

- ¡Hinata se me habría declarado, dattebayo!

En honor a la verdad, aquello fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.

- ¿Estás loco? -el tono de Uchiha fue más tosco de lo que él hubiese querido- ¿Hinata, de verdad?

- Pues... ¡Pues claro! Sakura-chan dijo que cuando éramos niños yo le gustaba a Hinata... aunque nunca le he preguntado porque no quiero que Kiba me eche encima a Akamaru.

- Tsk, como si esa santurrona tuviese el valor de siquiera dar su opinión.

- Lo que pasa es que sabes que ella se me habría declarado porque como tú te fuiste, nadie la asustaría ni nada.

- Ah, pero aunque así fuera tú ni siquiera le hubieses hecho caso y se te habría olvidado al siguiente día, usuratonkachi.

- Ese no es el punto. El punto es que aunque te hubieses ido, yo sería muy fuerte -y por fin pareció retomar el hilo inicial de aquella inusual conversación-.

- ¿En serio lo crees? Yo lo sigo dudando seriamente.

En lugar de replicar como habría sido lo normal, Naruto entonces realmente consideró lo que su pareja insistía en mantener. Era cierto que ambos habían alcanzado las habilidades que tenían principalmente gracias a que llevaban años entrenando codo a codo, retándose entre ellos mismos y de vez en cuando, mandándose directamente al hospital, donde Tsunade solía caerles a regaños y gritos histéricos. El rubio estaba tan acostumbrado a entrenar con Sasuke que cuando no estaba presente, los entrenamientos le parecían más largos e indudablemente, solitarios.

_Soledad_.

Esa palabra se repetía constantemente en sus pensamientos, en cada ocasión en la cual se dejaba llevar por sus suposiciones, ideando en su mente un mundo donde Sasuke le hubiese dejado luego de la batalla en el Valle del Fin, allí, solo, herido y sin siquiera una despedida. Recordaba vívidamente como luego de aquella lucha, al despertar lleno de vendajes y con el cuerpo totalmente adolorido, lo primero que había hecho había sido preguntar por Sasuke... el alivio que sintió cuando una enfermera le dijo que descansaba en la habitación contigua a la suya, fue tan grande que incluso provocó que un cosquilleo lo recorriese de pies a cabeza. Quizás por eso era que le costaba muy poco imaginarse qué tipo de emociones y sensaciones tendría, en caso de que todo hubiese sido lo contrario y Sasuke hubiera decidido continuar con su plan de irse donde Orochimaru.

Sí, Naruto podía imaginar su vida sin Sasuke desde aquel punto y francamente... lo angustiaba. Quizás todas esas visualizaciones suyas eran el puro reflejo de miedos incomprensibles, pero simplemente ninguno de los escenarios que se había planteado sin el moreno le gustaban. Usualmente siempre se veía a sí mismo desesperado, culpándose y recriminándose por no tener la fuerza suficiente para haber retenido a Sasuke; a veces se imaginaba cosas realmente catastróficas y perturbadoras, como que Akatsuki destruía la aldea, que Jiraiya moría, que el mismo enloquecía y el Kyuubi se apoderaba de su ser o peor aun, en el más horrible de los casos, que Sasuke se convertía en parte de Akatsuki y buscaba acabar con Konoha. Aunque pudiera haber una respuesta más sencilla que la de miedos incomprensibles a todos esos escenarios terribles, quizás más que miedos, simplemente era que el rubio era incapaz de imaginar algo bueno en una vida donde Sasuke se hubiese ido, dejándole porque su ambición pesaba más que aquellas cosas que Konoha le ofrecía.

- Tienes razón -dijo inesperadamente él- Yo sería débil.

Esa afirmación era lo que menos se esperaba escuchar Uchiha, por lo cual no pudo evitar que un poco de sorpresa se vislumbrase en sus facciones, aunque prontamente se borró y en cambio torció la boca al notar el cambio en la expresión de su amante.

- Si te consuela saberlo -respondió el pelinegro, usando las primeras palabras que a sus pensamientos acudieron- Yo estaría perdido, realmente... perdido, si me hubiese ido. Si te hubiera dejado.

El ojinegro no necesitaba preguntar para saber qué era aquello que en ese preciso momento inquietaba al jinchuuriki, pues existían cosas que podía adivinar a la perfección, con tan sólo ver en su rostro que siempre gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo que se encontraba sintiendo.

Tampoco decía alguna mentira piadosa para reconfortarlo, porque él estaba seguro que de haberse ido, muchas cosas habrían ido mal, ya que reconocía que el rubio se había convertido para él en una especie de pilar, sin importar si eran rivales, amigos o compañeros. Naruto siempre había irradiado por sí mismo una influencia poderosa sobre él, porque desde que le recordaba, el blondo siempre se preocupaba por los demás, trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo, nunca se dejaba vencer por las adversidades y luchaba por superarse a cada momento, mostrando también una enorme determinación en sus ideales y en sus sueños, jamás renunciando a lo que se proponía ni retrocediendo en sus palabras, convenciendo a cualquiera que lo conociese, que sin importar cuan torpe o débil pareciese, Uzumaki Naruto de verdad alcanzaba todo aquello que prometía.

Naruto y su eterna cantaleta de que cualquier cosa podría lograrse si uno se esforzaba por ello, eran una de las cosas por las cuales al final, Sasuke había decidido abandonar la idea de ir con Orochimaru, pues aunque deseaba enormemente obtener poder a toda costa y lo más rápido posible, Naruto se encontraba superando sus limitaciones sin recurrir a nadie más, salvo a su propia fe en sí mismo y su voluntad de acero a no renunciar nunca. Uchiha suponía que sin el rubio fungiendo como ese "pilar" en su vida, instándolo inconscientemente a sacar lo mejor del mismo Sasuke, seguramente habría errado el camino, no sólo yéndose de la aldea, sino en muchas cosas más.

Así, en un gesto que se había desarrollado cuando ambos eran gennin, Sasuke colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto, revolviendo sus cabellos.

- Por otro lado, de verdad que eres dobe... mira que pasarte la noche pensando en cosas que no sucedieron.

Seguidamente su mano se deslizó hacia la nuca del ojiazul, atrayéndolo hacia él para poder besarlo, posando sus labios en los contrarios en un gesto cotidiano, algo íntimo y familiar que se había desarrollado en ellos de forma natural, como si aquella fuera exactamente la manera en que debía ser. Sasuke recargó su frente en la contraria y sonrió apenas, pensando en que ya era suficiente de tantos "_habría_", "_sería_" y "_hubiese_".

- Anda ya, vamos a dormir... y la próxima vez que algo te preocupe, dímelo aunque sea una de tus estupideces, usuratonkachi.

El rubio compuso algo semejante a un puchero y golpeó el hombro de Uchiha, aunque no se resistió cuando el otro lo arrastró de nuevo hacia la comodidad de las sabanas y así, poco tardaron en acomodarse sin muchas dificultades, dado a que se encontraban acostumbrados a compartir la cama con el otro, por lo cual incluso daba la impresión ya de que sus cuerpos se adaptaban perfectamente entre ellos. Por supuesto fue complicado al principio, cuando apenas comenzaron a vivir juntos y como cualquier pareja normal, a buscar dormir en el mismo lecho, pese al montón de inconvenientes y las noches de mal sueño que eso acarreó; sin embargo en la actualidad necesitaban dormir juntos para verdaderamente ser capaces de descansar, lo cual constituía una de esas graciosas ironías de la vida.

Naruto sonrió ocultando aquel gesto, bajando la cabeza cual chiquillo y acomodándose contra el hombro del moreno. Realmente en ese momento pese a todo lo absurdo que resultaba la situación previa, se encontraba realmente feliz, no sólo porque Sasuke era increíblemente tolerante con él -tanto como para tener el animo de ponerse a discutir tonterías a media madrugada y no enfadarse-, ni tampoco por todos aquellos detalles de su vida en común y que involucraban a su relación, los cuales ni siquiera podía pensar al completo pues eran demasiados.

Se encontraba simple y llanamente feliz por el hecho de que Sasuke estaba allí. No era que fuese su amante, que estuviesen cursimente enamorados o que vivieran en paz luego de tantos problemas, no, no era nada de eso. Sólo... el estar allí, en ese momento, en esa habitación y en esa cama, porque el _estar_ implicaba que detrás de todo eso, existía una larga historia que comenzaba quizás, con el infame día en el que el moreno había decidido que quería ya _no estar_ allí, en Konoha, en el Equipo Siete, con él. El moreno tenía razón en que era una estupidez que desperdiciara sus horas pensando en todos esos escenarios, imaginándose cosas que jamás habían acontecido y peor aun, dejándose angustiar por meros sucesos ilusorios.

Sí, esa sería la última vez que iba a permitir que algo tan inverosímil le provocase angustia, ¿Para qué imaginarse tales cosas cuando vivía la realidad superaba cualquier absurda suposición?

Con una risilla de esas infantiles que únicamente soltaba cuando realmente estaba feliz, Naruto cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto con la piel desnuda de su pareja, la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y aquel aroma suyo que conocía perfectamente. El rubio realmente amaba los pequeños y cotidianos momentos como ese, donde se olvidaban de todo lo demás y podían ser una pareja común, como cualquiera otra.

- ¿Sasuke? -lo llamó, sin moverse de su cómoda posición-.

- ¿Hmn?

- Pensaba... ¿Te has imaginado también cómo sería todo si no nos hubiésemos conocido?

De haber tenido abierto los ojos, el moreno los habría revirado. En cambio, chasqueó la lengua y resistió el impulso de golpear la rubia cabeza de su amante.

- Ya duérmete, Naruto -dijo, con más resignación que otra cosa- Y sólo para que lo sepas... no, no tengo siquiera _cómo imaginar_ algo diferente a lo que tengo ahora... pero como sigas fastidiando me plantaré eso de dejarte sólo para ver cómo sería.

Pese a la amenaza, el rubio sonrió, inspirando aire profundamente y después soltándolo en un largo suspiro. En aquellos momentos se sentía enormemente feliz y afortunado, con todos sus aciertos y equivocaciones, derrotas y victorias, con todo lo bueno y lo malo que hasta aquel momento hubo acontecido en su vida.

Con una tenue sonrisa adornando sus labios de a poco el rubio dejó que el sueño lo arrastrara. Así, cuando finalmente estuvo totalmente dormido, Sasuke soltó un bufido, pues a diferencia suya él aun permanecía bastante despierto, teniendo en mente algunas cosas surgidas de lo que hubo comentado con Naruto, sin embargo, a diferencia de su pareja, él no estaba dispuesto a preocuparse por nimiedades como aquellas. Aunque quizás no fuesen tan despreciables, pues si todo ese asunto había conseguido capturar tanto la atención del rubio como para no recordar que mañana era diez de octubre -casualmente, el cumpleaños de Naruto ni más ni menos-, merecía entonces que Sasuke le diese algo de crédito a esas preocupaciones irracionales, de las cuales iba a tener que comenzar a encargarse de desaparecer, porque no le parecía en lo más mínimo que su amante tuviera semejantes ideas descabelladas en la cabeza.

Entre ellos, lo único que merecía ser imaginado era un futuro juntos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

De verdad tengo un montón de comentarios que hacer al respecto de este fanfic, pero me guardaré la mayoría, que son muy malos XD

En fin, verán, esto estaba planeado para subirlo el 10 de octubre (por el cumpleaños de Naruto y de Distintos Caminos también, jajaja), pero fue increíble que llegado a la mitad no pudiese continuar y he estado peleando conmigo misma estos tres días, al final, esto es lo mejor que ha salido. Francamente no estoy satisfecha, porque se darán cuenta a todo lo largo del fanfic lo oxidada que estoy y lo mal que he hecho este trabajo, pero bueno ¿Qué más les puedo decir? Salvo que me perdonen y que recen por que algún día aquella bitch que tenía por musa regrese ¡Realmente me hace falta! u.u

Por otro lado ese fanfic tiene alguno que otro guiño referente hacia Distintos Caminos y también, hacia el inicio del siguiente capítulo que aun no he podido escribir x.x así que si leen ambos, no se sorprendan del parecido. Como último y como siempre también, a todas las personitas que lean esto, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Al amor lo pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos..._" —°¤:.


End file.
